


More than Words

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Blog of the Month Prize for my Magnus blog on tumblr.





	More than Words

Alec had searched for hours trying to find the right thing to wear. He didn’t own jewelry of his own, and yet Isabelle had insisted he wear something, like everyone else was. He loved his little sister but this was a demand he didn’t know how to meet. He wasn’t good at giving jewelry or buying it for himself. There’d been one too many fiascos about that. So he’d decided to look through the mahogany box in the bedroom he’d been sharing with Magnus for close the three years. Naturally, Magnus’ taste in jewelry was more subtle and simple, often meant to compliment the warlock’s chosen style for the day. Alec had looked at various pieces before he’d found a bracelet that seemed right. It was a little different than other pieces, older no doubt. It made Alec’s skin warm a little when he held, as if calling to him. Putting it on took a little effort, since he was unfamiliar with most jewelry. Once clasped and in place, Alec looked at it, liking the way it looked on him. It was odd to feel extra weight on his wrist, though, so used to the joint being without anything around it, that Alec had left it on for the duration of the day, unknowingly getting a few curious looks. He’d stopped by the Marrakesh themed restaurant on the way back home, and was setting the bags on the kitchen counter when Magnus appeared through a portal from visiting Madzie and Catarina on one of his occasional days off from being called on by businesses and mundanes. 

“Alexander, you brought dinner home?” Magnus asked, smiling as he leaned to kiss his boyfriend before he stopped, tilting his head as he looked at the younger man. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, a little confused. 

“Where did you get that?” Magnus asked, lifting a hand to motion at Alec’s arm. 

Still confused, Alec lifted the arm in question and blushed. He’d become accustomed to wearing it over the course of the day, and he’d entirely forgotten he’d even had it on. “It’s yours.” he replied. “Izzy wants everyone to wear some kind of jewelry, and I -”

Magnus lifted a hand to place a finger on Alec’s lips, effectively silencing the explanation with a smile. “I don’t need an explanation, Alexander. It looks wonderful on you.” he said, quiet for a moment. “When did you take it?”

Blue eyes wavered a moment, curious but also a little self conscious. He hadn't asked for it, after all. “Uhm since sometime early this morning? After you’d gone to see Madzie. Before I had to be at the Institute.”

“And you’ve worn it all day?”

The shadowhunter nodded, giving a puzzled look. “Yes. Why?”

“I just forgot I even had that bangle.” Magnus said. “I like it on you.”

Alec tilted his head, not understanding the questions his boyfriend was asking. “Magnus, are you sure?”

Magnus nodded, smiling. “See, that bracelet was actually designed by Ragnor and Catarina.” he explained. “It was never meant to actually be mine, in a sense.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, looking down. The bracelet was antique, silver in metal with sapphire adornment. It was a beautiful piece, elegant and simple, which would suit any number of outfits he’d seen Magnus wear in the past. He didn’t understand. Why would Ragnor and Catarina give Magnus a gift not meant for Magnus? “I’m confused.”

“That bracelet is enchanted. Ragnor and Catarina had seen me suffer many heartbreaks, seen me hungover from drinking the pain of them away countless times. It was after a particularly rough separation in Peru when Ragnor, on a sarcastic whim I’m sure, suggested an item to help ease the worry I apparently always had.” Magnus began. “While I recovered, they carefully designed a piece of jewelry that could only be worn by one true of heart and linked by soul.” His smile was a mix of emotions, and Alec, having been with Magnus as long as he had, could pick up on most of them. The faintest curve down for a moment of sadness, likely from the memory of Ragnor. The way the line of the warlock's lips moved back up into a look of love, although Alec didn’t know if it was aimed at himself, the bracelet or both. Happiness came next, and Magnus reached for his hand and was laying a kiss to his palm. 

“Magnus?”

“This bracelet, that you found, was designed to be worn by the one person who truly loved me, Alexander.” Magnus finally spoke in a less vague choice of words. “And not only did you find it, you’ve been wearing all day.” The sheer love in Magnus voice made Alec smile,and lean in to kiss him. 

“Of course I love you, Magnus.” he whispered, reaching to wrap his arms around the warlock. “I will always love you.” The way Magnus held him, he gave a quiet laugh, tilting his head to kiss Magnus’ neck. “Let’s eat. I got your favorite.” he said. As they pulled out food and set it on their dining room table, Alec looked at the bracelet and made a vow to himself to never take it off, to wear it as a marker that what he and Magnus had would not be broken. A symbol of their love that only he and Magnus would see at any given moment.


End file.
